Love is the Worst Way to Die
by rawr its the lovable otaku
Summary: Its older than youtube and it starts in the middle of the situation so don't hate me.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this as always. My sister's yelping louder than my brothers. I sat there as always, Cr0wning Witches and Punting Hunters as a smirk formed on my lips. "The Best Way to die! Romance!" I remember this cause my mother then entered and wacked me with the usual Vogue Magazine.

* * *

Love is the Worst Way to Die

I sat there as always, beside his bed, watching his chest rise and fall as his lips parted. The pain was unbearable. He lay there barely breathing and barely moving.I sighed worriedly and slightly moved a lose blond strand from his face "_Cloud…_". Seeing him like this hurt worse than the Stigma or the wounds from Sephiroth's blade and each time I traced those scars and bruises they seemed to make my stomach twist and my heart to explode or break. I remember how he got them, each and every one. A stab from the Masamune, a fracture from falling to the lower plate and a scar on his arm from out childhood. I couldn't help but sigh as his hand had twitched before moving to his forehead. He seemed to know I was there by now, he always does. "Teef I'm fine…Really, don't worry so much." He said this as a smile tug at the corner of his lips before reaching to the bedside for a damp cloth.

"Your pillow…"

He stared at me with curious eyes as I pointed as a cloth on his pillow.

He nodded and slowly stared into my eyes.

Those goregous blue eyes that seemed to show everything about him; fears, sadness, desires…

It seemed as if my lap had came into my eyesight faster than I thought because he sat there, chuckling to himself before waving his index finger at me.

"Teef…Don't beat yourself up or I might have to hate myself." He said before lieing back down,only this time on his side. He faced me and smirked, "Should I teach you a lesson?" he said before shutting his eyes.

_Damn it….Why does he know me so well. He makes it so easy to make me freak out. First the brifge incident, then the Mako Reactor incident, then the Sephiroth one and more. I don't think he'll be satisfied till I have a heart did this all happen…_

I stared at his sleeping form, eyeing a brand new scar across his chest before biting my lip to halt myself from any outburst of tears,screams or anything that might worry him.

* * *

Obviously this is only Chapter one so do not yell,flame or anything else. I like situations that start off in the middle of the plot so don't judge me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I sighed and stared at my reflection in the water, amongst the bubbles and silverware a brunette was there, dark brown eyes and with a pout on her lips. It had been a week since he was gone. The bar was somewhat vacant with the few drunks and sighs and laughter.

"Hey! Need another round here!" said one of the usual customers. I sighed and headed towards the wine bottles, pouring a small amount of Coral blue into the cup and then giving it to him.

"How 'bout I buy you a round?" He smirked at me and reached for my hand.

"No thank you."

"C'mon baby. You're really cute and I'd like to "treat" you."

"I have a boyfriend. He'll be back soon." I sighed as images of him came through my mind. _Cloud… Where are you?_

"I don't take no for an answer." He grabbed my arm and pulled me over the counter, grinning and licking his lips.

"I suggest you leave her alone." I sighed and smiled as the drunk was thrown out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" He said before brushing a strand of blond hair out of his face.

"Not really, some crazy drunks tried to hit on me and I was saved." I smiled and stared into his eyes, dark blue. Different from the rest.

"I'm glad you're ok… Tifa." He held my hand and stroked the palm of my hand, causing my cheeks to flush. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead; he smiled and kissed my hand.

"Don't leave next time, ok?"

He looked at me, his eyes were curious and questioning. "M-Marlene and Denzel missed you. That's why."

"Oh did he? What about you?" He smiled and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I missed you ten times more than I needed to."

"And?"

"And Denzel went through your stuff." I smiled as he got up and ran to his room. I followed and chuckled as he began to pick up his stuff.

"You never told me you collect pocket knives." I sighed as I picked one up and placed it on his dresser.

"Not mine. It was a gift from Yuffie's old man. You know how he is with sharp objects." He kicked off his shoes and sat on his bed.

"How was Vincent? Is he doing ok?" I leaned against the wall and smiled.

"He's fine. Now onto the main matter at hand…" he stood up and within moments he was in front of me. His hands on both sides of the wall in front of me. "I just need to do one thing and then it'll feel great to be home…" He pressed his lips to mine, my cheeks flushed. _There so soft… _He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight before breaking the kiss. He kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "Sorry I missed your birthday."

"It's ok… I enjoyed that present."

He smirked and within seconds he claimed my lips once again.


End file.
